thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Pig
|New_NextTend = 3 |Baby Sell (Coins) = 65 |Baby Sell (Food) = 5 |Baby_Feed = 6 Hours |Baby_Tend = |Baby_NextTend = 3 |Ado Sell (Coins) = 150 |Ado Sell (Food) = 10 |Ado_Feed = 6 Hours |Ado_Tend = |Ado_NextTend = 3 |Adult Sell (Coins) = 415 |Adult Sell (Food) = 45 |Adult_Feed = 6 Hours |Adult_Tend = }} The Pig is an Animal in FrontierVille. It is available from the Market and costs . It can also be sent as a gift. When it becomes an adult Pig, it will produce and every six hours. There is also a chance to find items in the Pig Collection when feeding or tending a Pig. It is possible to get the Pig from a Mystery Gift. Growth Stages Goals See the Animal page for more info. *Prepare the Harvest is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to buy 1 Pig. *Pig Farming is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to buy 9 Pigs, and sell 9 adult Pigs. *Punish Misbehavior in Class is a Goal which requires the Kid to feed 40 Pigs. *Cure the Pigs is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 10 unready neighbor's Pigs. *Trip to the County Fair was a Goal which required the Pioneer to feed 15 Pigs. *Thanksgiving Part I of V was a Goal which required the Pioneer to tend 5 Pigs. *Barbecue Party! was a Timed Goal which required the Pioneer to sell 10 Pigs. *12 Days o' Christmas, IV was a Limited Edition Goal which required the Pioneer to tend and sell 4 adult Pigs. *12 Days o' Christmas, II was a Limited Edition Goal that required the Pioneer to tend 2 Neighbors' Pigs. *Frontier Workaholic, Part II of II was a Limited Edition Goal that required the Pioneer to sell 50 adult Pigs. *Barber Shop, Part III of IV is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 20 Pigs. *Goin' to the Chapel of Love, Part III of IV is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to sell 10 adult Pigs. *Missing: Enormous Land Grant is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to feed 40 adult Pigs. *Dinner for One? was a Timed Goal which required the Pioneer to sell 20 adult Pigs. *Tulips Quest is a Goal that requires the Pioneer to tend 30 Pigs. *Finkerton's Detective Agency, Part II of V is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 10 Adult Pigs. *Silas McBaggins is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 40 Pigs. *Lost Food is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to sell 25 adult Pigs. *Lost Piglets is a Limited Edition Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 30 Neighbor Pigs. *Mother's Day, Part I of III is a Goal which requires the Pioneer to tend 40 Pigs. Rewards * The Pig is a reward for completing the Apple Collection. * 1 Pig was the reward for completing the Timed Goal 12 Days o' Christmas, IV Collection Gifting *The Pig can be gifted at Level 12. See Also * Pig Ready Boost Set * Accelerate Animal Boost Set * Animal Harvest Boost * Animal Ready Boost Category:Animals Category:Gift Category:Goal related items Category:Mystery Gift Items Category:Reward Category:Animated Items Category:Costs Coins